The ghost of you
by Naznachenie Hatake
Summary: Una familia poco convencional está compuesta por tres asesinos.


Había pasado ya la medianoche, Hannibal comenzaba a perder poco a poco la paciencia que le caracterizaba. Abigail había prometido no sacar a relucir ese pequeño detalle de que él mismo había ayudado con la muerte de Nicholas Boyle pero esa maldita pelirroja sabía como sacar las cosas con paciencia, más de una vez Lecter le tuvo que echar una mirada de advertencia a su ahora hija _- y de Will porque él no lo había negado -_, para que cerrara la boca en cualquier línea de pensamientos que fuera a soltar en contra de la protección de ambos hombres. Y la curiosa fase de silencio de Graham le estaba desquiciando porque no le podía colocar la atención debida por culpa de la visita. Pero al fin se había ido la periodista de quinta y en ese momento esta en un incómodo silencio con su hija y su _paciente-amigo-cazador_ a un lado.

La chica los miró a ambos, ya sabía que Will conocía el secreto de ella y Hannibal, algo que iba más allá de la confianza de paciente con un psiquiatra, lo había convertido en su cómplice e indirectamente Will se había metido en el paquete pero no era algo que importara, sino ese incómodo silencio del otro hombre y que sabía ni el mismo Hannibal conocía la razón porque lo miraba igual o peor que ella. Ese era el momento de huir por la tangente, llámese irse a dormir alegando cansancio y encerrarse a dormir. Se disculpó a lo que Hannibal le señaló la habitación que estaba preparada para ella. Y el doctor, volvió la vista a Will, esperando al menos que le dijera que se iba a esa hora cuestionable, o algo. Eso o comenzar a sacar la psicología inversa para sacarle aunque fuera un _"ugh"_. Un suspiro caldeó un poco el aire tenso y Will se quitó los anteojos frotándose de forma cansada los ojos.

- Vámonos a dormir, ha sido un día bastante extraño. Hasta para mi - susurró Will y Hannibal alzó lentamente una ceja en una cara de un _"¿Qué? ¿Perdón? ¿Escuché bien?"_ - Dijiste que somos sus padres, así que hagamos lo que hacen los padres después de que sus hijos se van a dormir, o sea, seguir el ejemplo.  
- Yo nunca dije algo como eso - susurró el caníbal en el mismo tono que usaba para hacerle entender las cosas a Will cuando se ponía, necio.  
- No, no lo dijiste pero lo insinuaste - aseguró el castaño oscuro con un tono de voz cansino - Me metiste en este paquete, lo menos que puedes hacer es seguir el plan. No pienso delatar a Abigail porque le arruinaría su vida, y quiero creer, necesito creer que ambos lo hicieron por defensa propia. Ella el haber asesinado al chico Boyle y tú, el haber asesinado a Tobías - estrechó los ojos y Lecter se sintió en poco, analizado a parte de que nunca lo había tuteado de esa forma tan, fuerte.

Hannibal asintió lentamente y después Graham le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia las habitaciones. Ingenuamente, Hannibal llegó a pensar que se iría a una habitación de huéspedes, pero no, se fue a la suya. Bien, se había metido en un problema de calamidades al estilo Will Graham.

El mayor simplemente se devolvió en sus pasos para cerrar las puertas, y colocar la alarma de su casa preparándose mentalmente para tener que dormir con Will Graham, su yang. No porque nunca hubiera dormido con alguien sino que como él siempre decía, Will en todo era distinto. Suspiró cuando había acabado para encontrarse en su cama a un Will enrollado de una extraña forma en sus sábanas, con calma se cambio por un pijama y en ese momento reparó en que el menor usaba una de sus pijamas preferidas, esa de seda negra y un halo de posesión cruzó sus más oscuros pensamientos. Se acostó al lado del otro padre, sin tocarlo tratando de conciliar el sueño. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana había sentido que un pulpo lo asfixiaba o algo parecido, abrió los ojos consiguiéndose a un Will abrazado a él como una tabla de salvación e irónicamente le dio gracia porque lo que estaba buscando durante el tiempo que le conocía, lo había logrado poniéndolo en un callejón sin salida alternativa.

En la mañana se despertó sólo y se consiguió en el corredor de las habitaciones a Abigail con la misma cara que él, abajo se escuchaba ruido e instintivamente Hannibal se alarmó un poco, ambos bajaron sólo para conseguirse lo más bizarro del mundo para ambos, un Will Graham vestido perfectamente con ropa que no era de él _- Abigail le echó una mirada intensa a Hannibal -,_ haciendo el desayuno tranquilamente para los tres.

Esas escenas de dormir juntos se repitieron al igual que los desayunos, unos almuerzos rápidos con Abigail, otros solos. Las cenas si eran de los tres pero de un tiempo después, exactamente dos meses después, la rutina se quebró en algo que a nadie le llamaría la atención pero a Hannibal si, y era la forma de comer. Will había dejado de comer carne, un punto que para Hannibal era importante y ese viernes al mediodía expresaría su inquietud. Miró a Will unos segundos y después con total tranquilidad haciendo una corta fino y limpio en su propio trozo de carne, preguntó:

- ¿Hay algo mal con tu almuerzo Will? - lo miró mientras masticaba lentamente.  
- No, todo está perfecto - respondió el aludido evitando su mirada, un punto para Hannibal.  
- Entonces... ¿Por qué no has tocado tu carne? - ladeó la cabeza - ¿No te gusta la carne de búfalo, acaso? Porque puedo asegurar con total convicción en que hacía unas semanas si te gustaba - presionó.

El silencio fue su única respuesta, Lecter comenzaba a sentir que había un gato encerrado, cambió estratégicamente de tema.

- ¿No hay nada nuevo para el FBI? - preguntó esa vez.

- Will...  
- Renuncié hace una semana - susurró Will sin mirarlo - Mandé a la mierda a Jack y a todo el departamento, no necesito eso. - y la respuesta lo sorprendió gratamente.  
- ¿Problemas en el trabajo? - susurró.  
- Siempre - masculló - Te agradecería que dejaras el tema de lado y continuemos con el almuerzo.  
- ¿Por qué? - presionó de nuevo.  
- ¡PORQUE NO PODÍA MÁS! - explotó el siempre calmado Will Graham - ¿No comprendes o qué? ¿Cómo puedo jugar para ambos lados? Dime, anda, contéstame Hannibal Lecter porque tú si lo has hecho.  
- No sé de lo que me hablas... - esa conversación se le antojaba la mar de interesante.  
- ¿Ah, no? ¿Seguro? - se le crisparon los nervios más que nunca - He estado borrando los datos que apunten a Abigail con la muerte de Nicholas Boyle tratando de cumplir con mi promesa. Pero cuando comencé a unir los puntos en los casos ¿Sabes lo que encontré? Oh si, si que lo sabes. Curiosamente todos me llevaban a un callejón más oscuro que los de siempre, a un objetivo peculiar, irreal, irónico y estúpidamente obvio. Conocer la identidad del Destripador me dejó frío y un tanto desconcertado, me dieron ganas de vomitar y en el momento me sentí estúpido. Estaba en mi cara, he comido en tu casa… - Hannibal corrigió mentalmente ha: _**nuestra casa.**_  
- Todo te indicaba que había sido yo… - susurró Hannibal, ya lo sabía, algún día Will lo inculparía.  
- Exactamente. Hacía ti, hacía el hombre que me pidió ayuda para crear una familia de fantasía. - argumentó.  
- ¿Por qué no me entregaste? Era lo más sencillo - alzó las cejas - O ¿Has dejado de sentir, Will?

El mencionado se removió incomodo, no, no había dejado de sentir, como todos le llamaban a eso. Él había elegido dejar de sentir por Abigail, por Hannibal, por el mismo.

- No, sólo, no siento porque yo no quiero.  
- ¿Por qué? - volvió a presionar más hondo en esa herida sangrante que era Will en el momento oportuno.  
- Porque no puedo arruinar nuestra familia, por eso - _**Bingo,**_ pensó Hannibal. Will bajó la cabeza - Porque hace años no sentía lo que era una familia - sonrió de forma sarcástica - Una familia asesina pero familia al fin, no sabía lo que era un calor de hogar, alguien que te esperara, que necesitara de ti...

Fue callado abruptamente por el suave beso que le había dado Hannibal. El hombre le había tomado de la barbilla suavemente, haciendo una suave presión de labios contra labios si a eso se le podía llamar beso.

- Tranquilo, ahora sé que sucede. En este momento me toca proteger a esta familia. - y el asesino serial sonrió suavemente con una tranquilidad interna que había dejado de sentir hacía muchos años.

Desde ese momento sabía que tenía a Will completamente sumiso a sus deseos, y Abigail era la niña que moldaría a su imagen y semejanza. Si, eran una familia peculiar pero familia al fin y al cabo, como había dicho Will.


End file.
